


Indeed

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Nine x Rose, Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone and Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you





	Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I'd forgotten how much heat was in this one...

The first time she felt it was in Wales, 1869.  She had been talking to Gwyneth and a shiver had run up her spine as though someone were laying cool fingers on her skin underneath the hard boning of her corset.  As though someone were slowly unlacing it and drawing fingers down just for the pleasure of watching the goosebumps chase their way across her skin.

She hadn’t been all that surprised when he’d spoken behind her, but his voice had given no indication that it had been he whose eyes had been so hot on her skin.

_Considering_ , indeed.

~?~?~?~?~

The first time he felt it was on Platform 10.  He’d lounged across from her, trying to look nonchalant as he made sure she wasn’t planning to bolt and he’d seen her lashes go down over her eyes as though to hide secrets.  A tickle over his shoulders, as though hands were creeping under his jacket, and a tightening of the stomach as though someone had brushed short, blunt fingernails over him there.

She’d looked away then, but he thought he’d seen a slight blush staining her cheeks.

_Aliens_ , indeed.

~?~?~?~?~

The first time he did it consciously was in Downing Street as the world came down around their ears.  Her mother’s words rang in the quiet room, and he’d wanted to tear Rose’s clothes off and ravage her on the table, just to be sure he had the chance before she was gone.  He’d wanted to lay her bare, see every inch of that rose-petal skin and kiss it as it came into view.

She had stood looking at him, the colour rising high in her cheeks and he knew that she knew.

_I could lose you_.

~?~?~?~?~

The first time she did it consciously, was in the basement of Albion hospital.  His back was to her, and she watched the play of muscles in his thighs and arse with interest.  She imagined what they would look like un-obstructed- pale and long and dusted with dark hair was her guess.  Velvet skin stretched over iron-hard muscles.

She’d put out her hand, daring him to take it.  Daring him to cross the line, and she had seen in his eyes that he would.

_Men_ , indeed.

~?~?~?~?~

He dipped her in the console room.  Jack had been sent back into the ship to find his room, and he knew that the Old Girl would keep the lad occupied.

This time, he removed her shirt instead of just thinking about it.

She shoved off his jacket instead of imagining it.

He kissed her instead of dreaming it.

She touched him instead of pretending.


End file.
